Inspiração
by vihctoria
Summary: Eu queria entendê-lo, mas não podia simplesmente querer. Eu tinha que sentir, porque falar é muito fácil. Naruto/Sasuke.


Naruto não pertence a mim, os créditos são do Tio Kishi lindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiration. <strong>

Mais uma vez, você tinha ganhado. Eu estava exausto, mais sempre fui mais teimoso que todos, então não desisti. _Você_, como sempre, parecia estar pronto para qualquer desafio que eu lhe lançasse, parecia ler meus movimentos, embora ainda fossemos muito jovens, e nada do que eu tentava adiantava. Eu cheguei a fazer meus punhos sangrarem de tanto socar a parede, desejando mais e mais ficar forte apenas para poder te derrotar. Mais do que impressionar a mim mesmo, eu queria que você _notasse_, que você visse o que eu podia fazer.

Eu sabia, desde cedo, que tinha grande poder dentro de mim. E todo o ódio que eu guardava, todo o rancor de viver entre pessoas que me desprezavam, alimentava esse poder. Eu sabia que era algo grandioso, sentia dentro de mim, pulsando cada vez mais, esperando para poder assumir e tomar conta do que já lhe era de direito. E, sabendo que tinha esse poder dentro de mim e mesmo assim não conseguia chegar ao seu nível, eu **treinei.**

Eu queria que você me reconhecesse, porque ser um grande ninja era tudo pra mim. Eu tinha muito ódio, eu já disse. Mas uma parte de mim, a maior e mais intensa, me dizia que tudo aquilo passaria, que eu só precisava agüentar mais um pouco. Eu sabia que era forte, que tinha como superar aquilo. Mas era difícil. E você sabe, não? Embora não fossemos nem um pouco parecidos, nós conhecíamos uma dor mútua, um sentimento forte e destrutivo que poderia nos fazer cair rapidamente. _Nós conhecíamos a solidão_. A dor mais complicada que alguém poderia sentir. Porque ela não era visível, tampouco palpável. Não ficava em algum lugar onde pudéssemos alcançar, ou sequer tocar. Nós não conseguíamos refreá-la, nem sabíamos como fazer parar. A solidão é uma arma maldita. Ela te consome e te deixa doente. Ela te transforma em alguém que você não é. A minha dor alimentava meu poder, que ficava cada vez mais forte e intenso, e com isso eu pretendia te derrotar.

Eu via em seus olhos que você conhecia meu problema, portanto você podia me entender. Mas a sua insistência em manter-se alheio aos outros me perturbou. Você era sozinho, _aquilo te machucava_, mas você não deixava ninguém se aproximar. Todas as meninas gostavam de você, pagavam para vê-lo sorrir, mas você nunca ligou para elas. Na verdade, você nunca ligou para ninguém. Continuava fechado em seu mundo particular de solidão. E eu queria entender, queria descobrir se era por isso que você era tão forte. Como ninguém falava comigo, eu descobri tarde o que tinha acontecido com você. Naquela hora que descobri a sua realidade, eu me espantei ainda mais; Você sofria muito mais do que eu. Eu nunca tive ninguém, e embora minha solidão fosse intensa, a sua era pior, porque você tinha alguém. Você tinha família, você tinha pais, e tudo fora tirado de você. Aquilo era mais do que um garoto podia suportar, mas você conseguia.

Você era um gênio, afinal, não se podia esperar menos de um membro do clã Uchiha. Mas você era forte, e tinha um desejo: matar quem tinha feito aquilo à sua família. Cedo, até, eu descobri que você era um vingador. E mantinha-se afastado dos outros porque não queria comprometê-los, porque sabia que o rompimento mais tarde iria machucar. E a partir do momento em que percebi que você era um sobrevivente, tão mais forte que eu, eu passei a te **admirar.** E como meu objetivo, prometi alcançar você, porque isso me tornaria forte e digno de entendê-lo. _Você, meu amigo, foi minha maior inspiração._

Eu treinei todos os dias, esgotei meu corpo ao máximo, fiz meus punhos sangrarem, e não me importava. Eu ainda tinha o poder estranho e denso dentro de mim, que me dava forças. E mais importante, eu agora sabia que não estava sozinho, e que meu esforço seria em breve recompensado. Eu acreditava poder alcançar você. Só agora vejo que estava errado, não é? Nós conhecíamos a solidão, mas a sua proporção era muito diferente da minha. Eu não podia simplesmente _querer_ entendê-lo. Eu precisava **sentir**, porque falar é muito fácil. E eu queria sentir, porque assim seria capaz de ajudar você. Eu, na condição de Jinchuuriki, o que fui descobrir mais tarde, estava destinado a ser odiado pela maioria das pessoas. Já você, um Uchiha, tinha um futuro brilhante que fora tirado das suas mãos. Nós deveríamos ter nos ajudado, amigo. Mas minha vontade de chegar até a magnitude do seu poder era tão forte que me deixou cego, até o momento em que tivemos que duelar verdadeiramente, sem intervenções nem meios-termos, por aquilo que acreditávamos.

Eu queria que você ficasse, porque ainda não tinha cumprido meu objetivo. Mas você desejava partir, você acreditava que a vila não era suficiente para você. E eu, inocente, dizia-lhe que o entendia, tentava julgar suas atitudes e indicar-lhe o caminho certo, muito embora nunca tivesse te entendido. Mas isso, meu amigo, eu não poderia saber naquele dia. E então lutamos, e eu, perdido, tentei colocar-me em seu caminho, prevendo que meu poder e minha vontade de ajudar seriam suficientes para mantê-lo aqui. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, hum? Seu ódio me dominou e você me venceu. Contudo, você não me matou, embora pudesse tê-lo feito. Essa foi a primeira prova de que você me reconhecera, e embora eu estivesse exausto e chateado, isso me animou. Você me provou que aquela luta não tinha acabado, que ainda éramos muito jovens para decidir que caminho escolher, embora você já tivesse tomado sua decisão.

Isso apenas me incentivou a crescer ainda mais, e treinar a cada dia, superando meu próprio poder para que um dia pudéssemos nos enfrentar novamente, como verdadeiros rivais, _mas amigos._ O que aconteceu, todos sabem. Eu realmente cresci. Você também. Passamos por maus bocados, hein? E da ultima vez que nos encontramos, você estava diferente. Ainda havia muito ódio em seu coração, você cresceu, mas não aprendeu a dominá-lo. Eu, pelo contrário, fui obrigado a domar meus sentimentos, consciente de que eles eram destrutivos e poderiam machucar aos inocentes. Da ultima vez, amigo, você ganhou. Mas tem uma coisa da qual eu posso me orgulhar: eu agora posso te entender, embora você ainda não enxergue isso. Eu perdi alguém muito próximo a mim, e agora posso entender sua dor, embora não esteja dizendo que se compare. E uma vez capaz de entendê-lo, eu espero conseguir convencê-lo de que não vale a pena seguir na escuridão.

Você ainda não está totalmente absorto nessa realidade, meu irmão, então ainda há esperança. E enquanto eu, Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha, estiver vivo, eu vou atrás de você. Lutaremos, meu amigo, e eu espero ter crescido o suficiente para enfrentá-lo como um igual. Enquanto isso, eu apenas caminho, olhando para o céu e esperando que o vento me traga boas noticias. Você, _Sasuke_, era minha inspiração, embora eu fosse muito teimoso para admitir. Não se esqueça disso.


End file.
